


Interlude

by aaliona



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Honashi inferred, canon add-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Fred called Heathcliff eventually to get them from the island, but he obviously didn't do so immediately. A short explanation of what happened after Hiro left them stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I haven't written anything in a really long time (and I just realized I've never posted anything on here). After seeing the movie a second time, I couldn't get this out of my head and had to write it out.

GoGo ran her hands through her hair, fighting to contain her stress and not kill Fred as he babbled on about how awesome their “fight sequence” had been.  
  
“Sure, it could use some minor tune-ups, but the style. It’s all there, we just need to mesh those styles together in a kick-butt awesome way…” He continued on, oblivious to their conversation.  
  
“Do you think Hiro is going to be okay?” Honey asked, bouncing on her toes.  
  
Wasabi glanced up at the hole in the ceiling Baymax and Hiro had escaped through. “I don’t know, Honey. He doesn’t seem like himself.”  
  
“Oh, I hope he doesn’t go after Professor Callaghan alone,” she said. She turned toward Wasabi with her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know he’s sad that Tadashi’s gone, but he’s not the only one.”  
  
He put an arm around Honey and gave her a moment to just breathe. Although nothing official had ever happened, they all knew she had taken his passing a little harder.  
  
GoGo turned back to the group, squaring her shoulders to stand up straighter. “For right now, that’s not the big issue here, guys. It doesn’t do us any good to worry about Hiro when we’re stuck here and can’t do anything about it.”  
  
“Oh, oh, I got it!” Fred jumped back toward them, the head of his costume flopping around and forcing Wasabi and GoGo to step back if they wanted to avoid being hit. “It’s not the most prestigious escape ever, but you guys know the boat scene in The Incredibles? We can totally do something like that. Honey, I need you to use a few of your balls to form a disky thing. Think Captain America’s shield. Then we all pile in and GoGo can run along behind us like Dash does in the movie.”  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked around behind him. “My disks don’t do in water.”  
  
“Okay…” He paused for only a moment before becoming animated again. “Honey can throw more balls behind us, and Wasabi can slash them for an extra blast. It won’t be smooth, but this just might work.”  
  
“And what are you going to do?” Honey asked.  
  
Puffing up his chest, Fred put his hands on his hips. “I’m here for the dramatic flair. Think how wicked awesome it’ll look if we have fire spewing out above us the whole time!”  
  
“Or we can just use this,” GoGo said, tossing something to Fred.  
  
Confusion crossed his face as he held the item between his thumb and index finger. “Why do you have my phone?”  
  
Shrugging, she popped her gum. “You should really learn to pay attention when you’re monologuing. Now hurry up and make a call. Hiro needs us.”


End file.
